¡Feliz cumpleaños, Gon!
by JoshiCest
Summary: 5/5, el cumpleaños de cierto niño verde cabello de piña. Incluso Hisoka quiso felicitarlo


Estaba en una situación, peligrosa. Admitía que los nervios le estaban haciendo temblar demasiado. Intentó disimular su nerviosismo con una sonrisa, mas sólo terminó haciendo una mueca torcida, y retrocedió más, de manera tan discreta como podía.

—Felicidades, _Gon~_

La voz aterciopelada de Hisoka le alteró más y le recorrió otro escalofrío de pies a cabeza, sudando frío intensamente.

—Gra... gracias... —tartamudeó, mirando hacia otra parte, respirando intranquilo.

—Me siento realmente feliz~

Gon pegó un salto y cayó sentado al suelo ante la repentina cercanía que Hisoka había tomado. Se apoyó en sus manos y retrocedió con ayuda de éstas rápidamente al notar como ese payaso loco caminaba hacia él, estando aún agachado para admirar más de cerca su bonito y asustado rostro.

—Un año menos de espera, un año más de maduración —Y continuaba acercándose. Gon pasó saliva por enésima vez sin despegar su mirada de esos ojos, similares a los de un lobo, temiendo que, si apartaba la vista, ese lobo se lanzara sobre él y lo cazara—. Me gustaría darte un regalo... _Gooon~_

La bizarra manera en que pronuncia su nombre le pone los pelos de punta_ —más—_, y le hace alejarse mucho más rápido de él, sudando como nunca creyó sudar.

Chocó con la pared del callejón, y jura que casi se le para el corazón. Se levanta rápido al ver como Hisoka camina hacia él, con elegancia y calma. Se altera más.

Mira hacia todas partes, buscando una salida. Para empezar, ¿¡cómo rayos acabó en esa situación?!

Ah, es cierto.

—_Gon, espera aquí un momento. ¡Ni se te ocurra moverte! —ordenó Killua sin mucho tacto, y Gon sólo se sentó en una de las bancas del parque._

—_Está bien —asintió sonriente._

_Killua comenzó a alejarse con lentitud, mirando que Gon no se moviera, y posteriormente dando media vuelta e ir corriendo a una dulcería de calidad, pensando en volver rápido._

_Pero Gon es Gon, y se distrajo con una pelusa que vio volando en el aire e intentó atraparla, y sin embargo, esa escurridiza pelusita siempre le evadía. Y terminó llevándolo a un callejón. Hasta ahora pensaba en que esa pelusa se movía con muy poca naturalidad._

—Debí haberle hecho caso a Killua —lloriqueó Gon por lo bajo.

Hisoka comenzó a alzar sus brazos, y la sonrisa que tenía en la cara... Era tan normal y adorable que, MIERDA, QUE JODIDO MIEDO.

Desesperado, intentó tomar impulso para saltar, pero al apenas despegar sus pues del suelo unos centímetros, Hisoka lo atrapó entre sus molestamente fuertes brazos, en, un abrazo.

Y Gon jura, que se le oprimen los intestinos, y le da un paro cardíaco de puro mero miedo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Gon

Hisoka usaba un tono feliz y normal.

Qué rayos...

Era un abrazo normal, no le estaba rompiendo un brazo o metiendo la mano en su pantalón, ni le tocaba el trasero. ¡Daba miedo...! Pero le reconfortaba que le abrazara con tanto cariño.

... Pero debía detenerlo. ¡Se estaba asfixiando! ¡¿No se daba cuenta de su cara morada?!

Una caja de chocolates dio contra la cabeza de Hisoka.

—¡Aléjate de Gon, payaso pervertido!

¡Qué suerte! ¡Killua, su salvador había acudido en su ayuda!

Hisoka miró hacia atrás con cierto dejo de aburrimiento, pero soltó un suspiro de rendición.

—Oww, y yo que apenas lo estaba felicitando —Lentamente dejó a Gon sobre el suelo, y éste al fin pudo respirar con alivio, y desesperado por oxígeno. Hisoka se lo sacó todo.

—Ñiñiñi, vámonos Gon —Caminó hacia el agitado moreno y le tomó la mano, sacándolo casi a rastras del callejón.

Hisoka los miró alejarse hasta desaparecer, bajando la mirada para encontrarse con una caja de choco-robots. Sonrió infantilmente y la tomó, escuchando unos pitidos que lo confundieron y...

—Killua

—¿Qué?

—¿Realmente dejaste una caja de choco-robots con Hisoka? —preguntó incrédulo.

Y Killua, sonrió.

—Mira hacia atrás.

Gon, confundido, miró hacia atrás, para sólo un micro-segundo después, mirar una gran explosión en donde antes habían estado. Eran cohetes, o fuegos artificiales, que subían alto y nuevamente explotaban en el cielo hasta formar bellamente la palabra "Gon".

Y la persona a la que era dedicado ese detalle, miraba con asombro y un brillito muy especial en sus ojos. Pudo notar como bajo su mentón, una cajita de choco-robots le era extendida.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Gon —Killua le abrazó por los hombros, y Gon, aún más sorprendido, tomó la caja y le miró feliz.

Ya se encontraban regresando a casa, hablando muy animadamente, escuchándose un que otro lloriqueo por parte de Gon ante los "Estás viejo, Gon" por parte de Killua, o incluso "¡Pero alégrate! Eres quinceañero, ¡podría ser tu chambelán!", y ya no sabía si reírse u ofenderse por un posterior "¿Quieres un vestido largo y ampón color verde?".

Entre burlas, risas, golpes, disculpas y más risas, Gon logró identificar algo que no había notado antes en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿Uhm? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Killua con curiosidad, mirando como Gon prestaba atención a lo que había en su bolsillo y lo sacaba.

—Una goma de mascar —soltó con simpleza y sorpresa. Pero un papelito en el dulce llamó su atención, y lo extendió.

Y Gon, no supo si, sentir un escalofrío, o alegrarse por su regalito.

_"Feliz cumpleaños, manzanita"_


End file.
